


Cutting Loose Ends

by Ceridawn



Series: Neutral Evil Is Not Mutually Exclusive With Love [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Essek Week (Critical Role), Gen, doing it yourself, essek is really good at this friendship thing, so smoothly they will probably never even know you did it, taking revenge on their behalf, what is a better way to show friendship than helping your friends kill their enemies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/pseuds/Ceridawn
Summary: Essek takes care of at least one potential problem before it has a chance to come up.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Series: Neutral Evil Is Not Mutually Exclusive With Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682158
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: Essek Week





	Cutting Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Essek week, using the wizard prompt a bit and the spy prompt a bit more. This was actually the nicest thing I came up with Essek doing for this prompt. Also probably the most in character, because Essek is not actually horrible at people.

Dark satisfaction danced in Essek's eyes as he dropped the scry spell. Lowering his mirror, he went over again in his mind what he had just seen. Drow forms moving into place around a building whose occupants had no reason to suspect such a thing. Oh, they were probably always prepared for an attack. But he doubted they were prepared for an elite force appearing to end them. They had no eyes or ears in Rosohna. Not real ones, at least. He had personally made sure of it.

Things had played out just as he hoped that they would. Just as he planned. And it did not even take all that much effort for him to arrange. A few words with his Queen, indicating that he knew which parties, exactly, had been responsible for smuggling some important information to the Empire. A hint that it might be best to go ahead and make sure that they did not have that option in the future.

One more point in his favor. The Shadowhand, faithfully searching out the threats that hid in darkness. And arranging to have them quietly taken care of. All the better for him, to keep everyone associating him with the removal of spies and traitors. 

Plus, he chose well when picking who to send. There would probably not be enough left to sort through for evidence, making it far less likely anyone would question the decision. It was all so neatly wrapped up in a bow.

And no risk to the peace that the Nein had been working so hard for. Leaving him free to enjoy his time split between them and research. War really had been such a bothersome distraction from his work. Tedious and worthless, a waste of his time and talents. But luckily enough his targets technically belonged to neither the Empire nor the Dynasty. So neither side would have reason to be upset, no matter how much damage was done.

It was so nice when everything came together so neatly.

And now the Nein would have one less reason to be leaving Rosohna anytime soon. Really, they left so many threads dangling behind them. And while they were competent enough to handle things themselves, most of the time at least, far too often it led them to leave the city. Leaving him alone, with only rare updates about their welfare. 

Eliminating a few of those strings was just sensible. And the Nein would surely appreciate it, even if they never found out about it. And Essek, well, he did not care for those periods when they were absent. Two birds, one stone.

Oh, there was still some clean up to be done. He would have to collect reports from the team assigned to the mission, maybe even have to go and collect them depending on the shape they were in when everything was said and done. Essek had prepared Teleport for precisely that purpose.

And other branches of this little organization existed, those would need to be dealt with in time. Loose threads were hardly a good thing to have laying around. But the main branch, the one that had most offended his, was gone. Hopefully that would do for keeping the Nein from running off after them for at least a little while.

He would hate it if they left before the surprise he was planning for a week from now. Besides, they had been looking worn lately and needed the rest. Keeping them in his sphere could only be good for them.

Yes, far better to just sweep the Jagentoths under the rug while his friends were not thinking of them. One less concern later, for everyone.


End file.
